


the world is in your eyes

by kylo_rad



Series: i'll give you the stars (The Force Awakens High School AU) [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, I know Rey & Phasma sounds weird but it works within this au's story, M/M, Prom fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylo_rad/pseuds/kylo_rad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just after 'hit me with your best shot.'</p><p>Having come out on top, Resistance High now plans for a celebratory dance to celebrate the senior team's victory over Our Lady of the First Order.<br/>Poe and Finn share some cute couple moments, Rey reaches out to old enemies, and everyone dances the night away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic will most likely be 3 chapters, and the rating may go up in the future, if I choose to maybe add some m to e rated content later on.  
> Enjoy the precious space babies and associated trash bags!

The following Monday after the match, the 10 students who participated in the dodgeball tournament at Resistance High were hailed as heroes. A photo of them was taken for the local paper, the trophy in it’s display case, and Principal Organa held a seniors-only assembly in the gym, to discuss their reward for taking back the title from Our Lady of the First Order.

“Now, as you know, Resistance High has had a long standing prize for the senior class who managed to win the competition. Of course, we have the school formal, but now we must plan for the Winner’s Dance.” A round of applause thrummed through the gym.

“This will be a semi-formal event taking place in this gymnasium next Friday night. There will be dancing, socialising, and, most of all, fun times to be had. The entire senior class is invited, and everyone is allowed to bring a plus one with them to the dance, as per usual. We have not held this event in 4 years, so we’re going to make sure it’s a good one.”

The senior class cheered as Principal Organa left the room, the students exiting out into the corridors to their first period classes.

“I’ve never been to a dance before.” Finn said to Poe, as they walked hand in hand back to their classroom. “I don’t even own a suit.”

“They threw one for us in Year 9, but it wasn’t exactly the fanciest thing in the world.” Poe told him. “Lucky I have a nice suit to wear, as for you though, we’ll need to do something. Can’t have my date looking half decent on a special night.”

Even though they had been seeing each other for a few weeks, Finn still blushed at Poe’s sentimentality.

“I’ll figure something out.” Finn said, looking into Poe’s eyes. Kissing his cheek affectionately, they reached their classroom, hearts a flutter in thought of the dance.

\----

Rey had never thought of herself as a particularly friendly person towards complete strangers. Especially when these strangers had thrown projectile inflatable balls at her in a dodgeball competition. Yet when she returned home from a long day at school to see Phasma and Hux in the dining room, or in the common shared space, she felt the need to connect with the pair. She knew that First Order students shared a blistering hatred for the students of her school, but she was prepared to be the bigger person in this case.

After Principal Organa spoke of the planned dance, Rey thought of an idea, one that the others could perceivably think of as impossible, and they wouldn’t be wrong in suggesting that. Coming home and placing her bag upstairs in her room, she went down to the shared space on the ground floor of the orphanage. There were two large tatty couches, a small TV, and a large table with many chairs facing it’s expanse, which both Phasma and Hux were currently sitting at.

Neither of them looked up when Rey entered the room, Phasma was reading what seemed to be a textbook, and Hux was engrossed in writing things in a notebook, perhaps, Rey thought, his diary. Rey walked over to them, hands fiddling in front of her, a slight nervousness clearly displaying in her body language.

Phasma, now choosing to recognise her presence, simply said in a mean voice, “What is it?”

Rey paused, unsure of how to respond.

“Um... Hi. I’m Rey, from Resistance?” She started.

“We know who you are, what is it?” Hux replied, not taking his eyes up from his writings.

“It’s just... Resistance is holding a big formal dance event next Friday evening to celebrate our... win against your side. And since we’re allowed to bring plus ones, I wondered if you two might want to come?”

Surprise flooded the other two’s faces, jerking their heads up to look at Rey.

“A Resistance dance party? Us wanting to go? Don’t be so obnoxious, of course we wouldn’t want to, right Phasma?” Hux stated sharply, picking up his books to leave. Phasma sat in silence, as if toying with the idea in her head. 

“Phasma?” Hux tried again to reach her. She stood up and walked in front of Rey, arms crossing around her chest, looking down upon the other girl.

“You’re a talented dodgeball player. You play basketball?”

“Occasionally.” Rey replied. “So... Do you want to come?”

Phasma mulled it over, “Let me bring another from the First Order, and I’ll consider it.”

Hux, mouth agape in shock, nearly shouted “Are you being completely serious?”

“Yes.” Phasma stated sternly, turning around to face Hux. “This girl kindly offered us a place at a dance we have no right to be at, so we will accept it with honour. I may hate the Resistance as much, if not more than you do, Hux, but I have at least some manners.”

Rey, quietly standing in place, was slightly touched by Phasma’s argument for her offer.

“I’ll make sure you can bring someone else. It would be great if we could broker at least some peace between the schools.” Rey told Phasma, holding out her hand to the other girl, who had turned back to face her. “We cool?”

Phasma took Rey’s hand, gentler than Rey expected, “Of course. As long as you could play some one on one with me occasionally, Hux is a hopeless opponent.”

“I’d be glad to.” Rey said, the pair smiling at each other in mutual agreement, as Hux held his head in his hands in confusion over the two sides brokering temporary peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys, expect the next chapter soon!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes bickering Hux, Finn and Rey going shopping, Kylo realising he looks good in all black, more bickering Hux, and an unexpected choice from Phasma.
> 
> There are links to some outfits I used for inspiration at the end.

“You can’t be serious.” 

The following lunchtime at Our Lady of the First Order, Phasma pitched the idea of attending the Resistance celebration dance to Kylo Ren, who was not very enthusiastic about the prospect. 

“You want us three to go to a Resistance celebration for the competition they beat us in?” Kylo repeated the facts.

“Yes. Why is that so hard to understand?” Phasma said to him.

“It’s preposterous.” Hux sided with Kylo. “We don’t belong with those idiots.”

“Rey was kind enough to ask us to go, we should offer the same decency by accepting.” Phasma said.

Kylo paused to look at Phasma, curiosity framing his face. Phasma did not stand up for anyone but her school and herself, siding with the enemy was a very peculiar action to take.

“What are you getting out of this, Phasma?” He asked, genuinely interested.

Phasma, scrunching her face up slightly, replied “What on earth do you mean by that?”

“You hate the Resistance as much as both of us, why are you so eager to take this girl up on her offer?”

“Because it’s the right thing to do!” Phasma huffed, turning away from the two of them slightly. “It would be a chance to build some sort of connection between the schools, plus none of us have been to a school dance before. Come on, guys, back me up here.”

While the thought of possibly seeing his parents there pushed Kylo to say no, he thought of the possibility of Phasma going alone. She would most certainly get into some sort of brawl with other students if they were both not there to help stop her.

“Fine, I’ll go.” Kylo answered, Phasma smiling at his reply. “You’re paying for the taxi down there though.”

“You’re seriously siding with her?” Hux said, in complete disillusionment. “Do I have any say in this matter?”

“No.” Both Phasma and Kylo said at the same time, as Hux crossed his arms over his chest and huffed out a defeated sigh.

\----

“There is no way I am getting in that thing.” Finn was holding up a giant pink poofy ballgown to Rey, who was less than enthusiastic about the prospect. “I would look like a cupcake.”

“An adorable cupcake, but yes, I see your point.” Finn told her, whilst putting it back on the rack.

After being contacted by Resistance High early the same Saturday morning, by Principal Organa’s assistant, to let them know that due to Rey and Finn’s ‘special situations’ they would provide formal attire at a local dress shop. They had spent the last hour going through dress after dress for Rey.

“I have no idea, Finn. I’m not good at shopping.” Rey admitted, sitting down on one of the stools around the shop. “Why does dress shopping have to be so hard, Finn?”

“You could always go in a suit, Rey, if you’re really that against it.” Finn said, rifling through the racks again. He passed through several ugly dresses in various bad colours, until he found one hiding in the back, sandwiched in between the wall and a pale blue dress.

“How about this one?” He said, pulling it out. Rey looked over, looking positively defeated, until she gazed upon the dress he held up. Running over to him, she grabbed the dress, and dashed to the closest changing room. In a matter of seconds, though Finn wondered whether it was possible to change that fast, Rey was parading around the room in the dress.

It was a pale grey, floor length strapless gown, with a flowing skirt and a close fitting bodice embellished with tiny rhinestones and sequins. Twirling, letting the skirt flush out around her, Rey laughed at her reflection in the mirror.

It suited her perfectly.

\----

“What do you mean no waistcoat?” Rey complained, holding up a matching jacket and vest to Finn. They were in the other side of the store now, debating on what suit Finn would wear. “It’s classic.”

“I don’t really need one, do I?” Finn asked. He was already wearing a white dress shirt and black suit pants, his sneakers kicked off to the side.

“I’m sure Poe will wear one, I bet he’d look good in a 3-piece suit.” Rey commented, leading to a momentarily jealous glance from Finn. Rey looked through the jackets hung up on the wall, immediately sighting one that would suit him. “How about this? With that bow tie you liked?”

Finn took the jacket from her, throwing it around his shoulders and threading his arms through the holes, as Rey went across the room where the black bow tie was sitting with her dress. She looped it around his neck, tying it up skillfully.

“Where did you learn how to tie a bow tie?” Finn asked her.

“The University of Youtube.” She answered, finishing up, and stepping away from Finn, who fastened the first two buttons of the jacket. “Wow.”

Finn walked over to the wall length mirror, looking at his reflection. The dark blue jacket fit him perfectly, and the black lapels tied in with his pants and bow tie. The whole ensemble looked, frankly, amazing on the boy, who felt strangely out of place in these no doubt expensive clothes. Although, this thought didn’t stop him from smiling.

It suited him perfectly.

\----

It was a Saturday evening, and Poe was rifling in the back of his bedroom closet, trying to find his nicest suit that was tucked away somewhere.

“Where the hell could it have gone?” He muttered to himself. BB-8, who was currently lying on the bed next to Poe’s acoustic guitar, barked at him inquisitively. “I know bud, where the hell could it have gotten to?”

He had bought himself a nice suit less than a year ago for a family function, and knew that he put it somewhere in this godforsaken closet. Opening up the cupboard above the closet unit, Poe rifled through the assortment of hats, bags, and assorted garbage he never wore that was lodged in the small space, until he found a large, flat, dark red box tucked away the back.

Ecstatically pulling the box out, Poe almost threw it onto his bed, making both the guitar and the dog jump. Sliding off the lid and removing the fabric covering the outfit, he slid the suit jacket on, and went into the next bedroom, where there was a full length mirror. He looked at his reflection as he did up the wrist buttons, shifting the material slightly into place, thanking the stars that the suit still fit.

And best of all, it still suited him perfectly.

\----

Kylo Ren only owned one suit, as it was actually a part of the First Order uniform list, a fine dinner suit with white shirt and black tie. He took it out from the back of his small school dormitory closet, choosing to switch the ensemble up with an all black theme.

Luckily for Kylo, black suited him perfectly.

\----

Hux’s school formal suit was much like Kylo Ren’s, a black ensemble of class and value. He decided to pair it with a black shirt and the school’s signature red tie, which he wore with his uniform. He intended to make the fact that he was a member of the First Order student body perfectly clear, with the stark contrast of red against black. He tried the complete outfit on in his room at the orphanage.

It suited him well enough.

\----

Phasma was never one for wearing dresses. She never like the overly feminine form of dress most girls her age chose to wear. However, she did have a dress set aside for special occasions. When the First Order had their Middle School Formal three years ago, she had bought this dress with almost the entirety of her savings. It was sheik, fit well, and made her feel almost as unstoppable as she felt on a basketball court.

Taking it out of it’s garment bag now, Phasma held her hand over the jewelled centerpiece at the waist, as she unzipped it from the back. She was overwhelmed to see that it still fit, as she was certain she had changed shape in at least some ways over the past three years,

And, unlike the suit style uniform she wore to school everyday, it suited her absolutely perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used these outfits as ideas for what everyone would wear.  
> [Rey](http://imgur.com/z8wtIQ2)  
> [Finn](http://imgur.com/RPVoIF3)  
> [Phasma](http://imgur.com/AGOcOYI)
> 
> Thanks for reading, guys!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Including Rey making a confession, the babies getting ready for a night out, and some sweet serenading.  
> Warning for some very cute stuff, just saying. Also I get a little pretentious when writing before bed, obviously.  
> Enjoy!!

Friday night could not come fast enough for any senior student at Resistance High. On Thursday the gym was closed in preparation, teachers bringing in boxes no doubt filled with decorations for the event. The week leading up to the dance was filled with public proposals to the celebration, some accepted, some rejected. With the some 150 senior students, it was expected that there would be as much as 300 people attending the dance, as well as 3 First Order students.

Rey had yet to tell Poe and Finn that she had given their plus ones to Phasma, Hux and their other friend, Kylo Ren, although when a sheet was passed around in class declaring who your plus ones would be, if any, she sneakily put the names of the three others down, while passing the sheet over, away from Finn and Poe.

Rey was not one for this particular brand of subterfuge, and thus the urge to tell the pair about their counterparts was nagging at her incessantly. On Thursday lunchtime, this urge became truth.

“Okay, I need to tell you guys something, and I need you not to overreact.” Rey told them, the three of them sitting at a table in the corner of the cafeteria.

“What’s wrong, sis?” Finn asked, eyes hazy with worry.

“Please don’t tell me you actually stole from someone?” Poe joked, earning him a friendly punch in the arm from the girl.

“Well... There’s not an easy way to put this...” She started, both Finn and Poe leaning forward slightly in anticipation. “I invited three First Order students to the dance.”

A stunned silence fell over the table. Luckily, as promised, they did not overreact.

“Right... Of course... You invited three students from our rival school to a dance celebrating our victory over them.” Poe thought this through, then leant over the table and harshly whispered. “What the hell were you thinking, Rey?”

“I would like to hear your thought process behind this.” Finn contributed, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

“I just thought that it was the right thing to do!” Rey confessed, guilty emotions welling up inside her. “I mean, we share a home with them, Finn, and I thought it would help bring the two schools together. Plus, Phasma seems nice-”

“Hold on! You invited Phasma? The Captain-of-the-team-we-pummelled Phasma?” Poe exclaimed.

“Yes... And her friend Hux. They’re also bringing a friend of theirs who was on the team too, Kylo Ren.”

Poe put his hand to his forehead in defeat, “When you invited enemies, you really go all out, don’tcha.”

Finn had been in quiet contemplation for much of this discussion.

“Finn? What do you think?” Rey asked, tentatively.

“I don’t think it’s an awful idea. I mean, if the night ends in a vicious brawl, I wouldn’t be completely surprised. But it was nice you invited them, sis.”

“Thanks, bro.” Rey replied, Finn moving his hand over hers.

“Well,” Poe started. “If you’re okay with it, buddy, I am too. Let’s be pleasant.”

\----

On a cold winter’s evening, 4 people in the children’s home were getting ready for a night out. Poe was picking Finn up at 6 o’clock sharp, while Rey was catching a ride ahead with Phasma, Hux and Kylo, after Phasma offered her the spare seat. Both Phasma and Rey were never ones for wearing makeup, so the initial application went off shaky for both of them. Thankfully, Youtube was to the rescue.

At quarter to 6, Rey walked out of her room in her dress, a light grey shawl accompanying the stone coloured material, almost stumbling in the heels she was wearing. Her hair was done up in tight bun in the back, a bit more formal than her regular twists.

Phasma exited her room just before Rey, her white and black dress paired with a black overcoat to protect her from the cold. Her fringe was held in place with pins, and her eye makeup was a gentle smoke. She had rarely felt this fabulous.

Hux was ready a bit earlier, wearing his grey coat over the suit ensemble he selected, and was waiting in the entranceway for the girls. Phasma came down the landing first, dress flowing down the stairs gracefully behind her. Hux could barely hold back a small gasp of appreciation over Phasma’s attire, even if he did not fancy her.

“Hux.” She greeted him.

“Phasma. You look... good.” He settled on. She smirked slightly at his praise.

A click of heels down the stairs behind the two of them, followed by the sight of a misty grey fabric had Phasma gasping in awe as well. Rey descended in her dress, looking slightly timid over the whole event, though never missing a beat with her graceful steps.

“Hi Phasma, Hux.” She said to the two of them as she made it to the ground level. Rey took in the sight of the other girl, her dress slightly obscured by the thick black material of the coat, but was no less dashing. Hux looked smart in his suit, however she thought he looked a tad immature, a sentiment Rey would not be repeating out loud.

“You two look great.” She smiled at them, spotting a faint pepper of rosy blush on Phasma’s cheeks. “I’m glad you’re coming tonight.”

“Well, as I said, it is the polite thing to do.” Phasma said. The beep of car horn outside indicated that the taxi had arrived. “Let us be off then.”

Phasma extended her hand to Rey, which she took, as they walked out to meet the car with Kylo inside it, Hux leading with quite the appalling look on his face for the fact of how sentimental Phasma had become over the Resistance girl.

_How utterly... unpleasant._

\----

Leaving the buttons undone on his jacket for now, Poe ran around the house fervently as he grabbed the remaining items he needed. His guitar case swung around one shoulder, he quickly said goodbye to BB-8 as he rushed out the door, only to remember his keys, running back inside and grabbing them, the door closing behind him as he dashed to the car.

If all went to plan, he and Finn would definitely have a great night.

\----

Finn heard the horn of the taxi down below, watching from his window as Rey and the others got into the vehicle. He waved at her goodbye, as he watched them drive off. 

Lucky that Rey had already taught him how to tie a bowtie, he thought happily to himself as he fastened the accessory around his neck. He made sure that he had grabbed a scarf and Poe’s leather jacket to wear in the cold weather, even if the leather jacket didn’t exactly match his suit. Finn had come to love this piece of clothing with all of his heart, as well as the boy who owned it.

Finn had certainly not expected to fall in love with the boy so fast, in fact, his young mind was quick to point out that his inexperience in the field may be leading to a misidentification of the emotion currently coursing through him. But the warm feeling in his chest, and the fluttering of his heart whenever he saw, kissed or cuddled Poe told him otherwise. The singing of Finn’s body became every so clear in those precious moments when they were next to each other, simply sharing space together, talking or in silence. 

They had never progressed further than making out and some suggestive touching, Poe always asking Finn with what he was comfortable with. Of course, Finn had reached the stage where he was thinking about trying all sorts of things with the other boy, thoughts that had never crossed his mind before. He dreamt of Poe’s soft caresses, his hand in Finn’s hair, kissing down his body in a slow, nearly agonising pace. Finn had certainly woken up with an uncomfortable situation more than once in the past week.

His longing for Poe bleeded into every fibre of his being, consuming him with desires that made him want to grab the boy and never let go again. He loved him.

Finn could not see Poe’s car from his window vantage point, however his phone buzzed in his jacket pocket.

Poe (5:59pm): Open the window.

Finn, wincing slightly at the chilly wind, opened the window and looked downwards, to where Poe was standing in a perfectly tailored maroon three piece suit - with his guitar in his hands. Playing the opening notes to a song Finn had not heard before, staring up at him with beautiful emotion in his face. He began to sing, in a floating voice.

“ _I bare my windowed self untamed and untrained..._ ” Poe sang to him. “ _Dreams that hardly touch our complexions truest faults. If room enough for both my drowsy spirit shall fall..._ ”

Finn’s eyes were glazing over slightly with blossoming tears of happiness.

“ _Bold waves tumble oh to the season of my heart. And you have offended my faith and my trust, Until all is lost into the beauty of the day._ ” Poe had to break eye contact for just a second to play the riff in between verses, everything seemingly vibrating with his passion for Finn.

He looked back up at his boyfriend, “ _But there's something in the way you laugh, and it makes me feel like a child..._ ”

“ _Aspects of life they confuse me, you and your thesis amuse me._ ” His voice ringing in the boy’s ears, Finn had brought both of his hands up to cup his face, to wipe away the tears that were suddenly falling rapidly. “ _Oh, after an afternoon with you._ ”

“ _And your rich brown eyes, your lips and dark hair,_ ” Finn had sworn he had never seen Poe smile as happily as he did in that lyric. “ _Elbows and exposed knees tossing toward the ceiling. After an afternoon..._ ”

And as Poe broke into another short solo, Finn bolted out of his room, as fast as his legs could carry him. Bounding down the stairs, he reached the front door, slowing up slightly as he opened it, to where Poe was now standing.

“ _Face to palm. Tear to tear. Mouth to tongue. Heart to ground. My heart, on the ground..._ ” Poe continued, as Finn slowly walked his way over to the other boy. “ _Say, I am in love. I say, put your heart to the ground, and hear me say._ ”

Finn gasped, as they finally reached each other, Poe tearing up slightly as he sung the final words.

“ _That I am in love..._ ” And Finn silenced his beautiful, heartbreaking singing with a passionate kiss. Finn poured all his emotions into this wonderful moment, wind sweeping around them like a crescendo to an ending operatic tune, as the moon and the stars started to twinkle above them beautifully, reminding them that their night was not yet over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This is the song Poe used to serenade Finn with, it's 'After an Afternoon' by Jason Mraz.](https://soundcloud.com/menacingicequeen/after-an-afternoon/s-kNnuY)   
>  [And this is his outfit.](http://imgur.com/HSGFXQr)
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter which originally was going to be very short, and then tumbled into being about 2000 words (whoops?).  
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed! There's one more chapter to go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The last chapter of the dance fic.  
> I hope you guys enjoy reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it.

The taxi pulled up to the front of Resistance High, Phasma paying the driver as agreed before, the group exiting the vehicle and proceeding up the stairs to the main entrance, where there was a small line of students snaking out the door. Inside, Principal Organa’s assistant was marking off names, while one of the administrative assistants, R2D2, was stamping the backs of students hands.

Rey stood in front, giving their names, as C3P0 found them on the long list of attending students, ticking their names off one by one. A classroom to their right was used to place everyone’s belongings.

“Have a good night, you four!” He said as the group got the backs of their hands stamped, placing their bags and coats in the classroom, and then proceeded to walk through the corridor towards the gym.

The doors were wide open, and the interior had been transformed into a sea of coloured lights. Balloons were floating on the floor, student were dancing in the centre of the court, as a hired band played loud pop punk music on a stage erected on the opposite side of the building. Rey looked at the different coloured strobe lights swirling around the room, illuminating the once plain gym into a sea of beauty. As Phasma, Hux and Kylo followed behind them, some of the Resistance students seemed to recognise them, turning away or walking towards the drink and food tables on the sides of the room.

“I think some of them know who we are, Phasma.” Kylo said to her.

“Good.” Hux said. “They ought to know who is better than them.”

\----

As Poe and Finn entered the gymnasium hand in hand, they were more than surprised to see a major shouting match taking place between Temmin and Hux. Hux was in close quarters with the other boy, as they both berated each other with verbal abuse. Kylo was standing by the ginger boy’s side, holding him back as to prevent him from actually laying a hand on the Resistance student. Rey and Phasma were not far behind them, watching the scene with anticipation as to what might unfold.

Poe could not stand this, disconnecting his hand from his boyfriends, to run up and push the two boys apart.

“Guys! This is not the time, or the place, for a fight. Keep it to yourselves, please.” He pleaded with them. Temmin huffed slightly, backing off and turning towards the Resistance students looking on.

“I believe we’re not done yet, Resistance.” Hux, completely ignoring Poe’s presence, yelled at Temmin. “Perhaps you’d like to meet me in the parking lot so we can settle this like men?”

Temmin, not even turning back to face Hux, said, “Dude, we both know your skinny ginger ass would go down in two seconds. I’m saving you the humiliation.”

Hux, his ears turning red, turned away and headed for the gym entrance.

“What the hell was that about?” Poe asked Kylo.

“Hux doesn’t know when to keep his mouth shut. I’ll go after him.” And with that, Kylo left the gym to chase after the other boy. The band blared back up and the students began dancing again, as if the whole scene never occurred.

Finn walked up to his boyfriend, “You okay?”

“Me? I’m fine. Just happy World War Three wasn’t triggered by a loud mouthed idiot.”

“Do you mean Temmin or Hux?” Finn said, sarcastically. Poe laughed, taking both of Finn’s hands.

“Cheeky.” He said, fondly. The band segued into a slower song, the lights around them turning pink. “Now, Finn, I believe I owe you a dance.”

\----

Rey had abandoned the dance floor for a while to grab a drink by the punchbowl, by herself. She could see Poe and Finn bouncing along to the pop-punk anthem that was currently playing throughout the hall. Unfortunately, while Rey did think she looked good in them, the heels she was wearing were certainly not acting like her best friends at the moment.

She went over to the nearby bleacher, where a small, sparse amount of students were sitting and chatting. She took a seat away from them, drinking the orange punch and watching the lights spin over the gym’s ceiling. She barely even noticed when Phasma sat next to her.

“It seems like your friends are having quite the time over there.” Phasma gestured to Poe and Finn, hand in hand, dancing as if their lives depended on it. “I’ve never been one for that sort of manic movement.”

“Me neither. Give me a slower song any day.” Rey laughed. “Do you know where Hux and Kylo went?”

“Who cares. Those idiots can look after themselves. Men are often as fickle as they seem.”

“How did you meet Hux?” Rey asked her.

“We were both in the same orphanage when we were younger, trust me when I say he was even more annoying back then than he is now.” Phasma reflected. “How did you meet Finn.”

“Same way, practically. My parents dropped me off when I was young, and they never returned.” Rey told her. “I still think sometimes that they’ll come back. But I’ve made my own family now.”

A soft silence fell between the two girls, a slight tinge of loneliness present. The band changed into a slower jazz filled tune, in order to break away from the loud pop music played just before.

Phasma stood up, turning back and extending her hand to Rey, “Shall we dance?”

Rey, placing her cup on the bleacher, took Phasma’s hand as they headed to the dancefloor. She could feel many an eye on herself and the tall, domineering dance partner she was in possession of, but she did not seem to care as they swayed back and forth in the heat of the saxophone playing, and the singer praising a sweet love long lost.

\----

“Come one, Hux. We were barely there for more than 10 minutes.” Kylo Ren said, following behind a stormy Hux.

“So? I don’t want to go back to those ignorant bastards. I’m walking back.”

“Fine then. I’m coming with you.” Kylo said, catching up to Hux.

“Why on earth would you do that?” Hux questioned.

“Because I know what you’re like when you’re in a mood. And because I want to avoid my mother and father as much as possible.”

Hux turned his head to look at the other boy, “You saw them in there?”

“Yes.” He said. “By the refreshments. I do not think they saw me, but with the row you started, I’m not so sure.”

“That was not my fault! You saw the way they looked at us, like we were lower than they are!” Hux raised his voice, his face going slightly red with anger.

“I know, Hux. You’re rage does you no credit.”

They continued to walk down the hill of the school, turning into the street the orphanage was on.

“How are you going to get back to the First Order? I suppose you didn’t bring any money for the cab back.” Hux asked him.

“Phasma told me I could sleep on the couch in her room, the boarding house is already closed for curfew.” He told him, as they reached the home.

“Oh god, you’re going to sleep in that old wreck?” Hux commented.

“Well what else is there? I don’t see any beds just lying around for my use.”

They stopped at the gates, a small amount of snow starting to flutter down onto them.

“I would offer you my bed.” Hux said, Kylo raising a sarcastically suggestive eyebrow. “Oh god, not like that, you fool.”

“I know what you meant, but I couldn’t inconvenience you like that.” Kylo told him.

Hux, ears slightly pink from embarrassment, said, “I wouldn’t suggest it if I did not mean it.”

Kylo, slightly taken aback by Hux’s sudden truthfulness, replied “Where would you go then?”

“I would take the couch.”

“What, so you’re supposed to suffer on the old wreck while I graciously occupy your bed?” Kylo retorted.

“Well then, what do you suggest?” Hux shouted, a little too loudly.

“Come now, Hux, we’re both adults.” Hux snorted at that. “There’s no reason we couldn’t share it.”

\----

As the dance was slowly coming to an end, Principal Organa took the stage, to much applause from the crowd of students.

“I’d now like to say a few words.” She began. “Every year, we try our best. We strive through our work, our competitions, through every day of our lives. And sometimes, we get rewards, and at other times we do not. Tonight is not just a celebration for our amazing team of seniors who won the match, but a celebration for all the wonderful things that have happened to our school. I hope you all have enjoyed yourselves immensely.”

A loud cheer erupted from the group, led by Poe, smiling up at their principal.

“Now, if you’d all use the side exit in an orderly fashion, there is one remaining part of tonight’s festivities waiting for us.”

The students rushed towards the open double doors out to the oval, squishing and squeezing through the small space in a hurried fashion. Poe, Finn, Phasma and Rey all waited before joining the crowd, staying in the back.

“What do you think is out there?” Finn asked Poe.

“I’m not sure, but I bet it will be something spectacular.”

The student body gathered on the oval, standing behind a line of cones prepared by Mr Solo and the other teachers. Rey crossed her arms over her body, trying to sustain some sort of warmth in the freezing cold night air. Phasma put an arm around her, seeing Rey shiver slightly, which the other girl keened into, moving slightly closer as to share warmth. The gesture set Phasma’s once cold, steely heart alight, but she tried not to let it show.

Poe and Finn stood in the crowd together, anxiously awaiting what was to come. They heard Mr Ackbar’s P.E. whistle sound, as a loud bang was set off to the front of the group of students. Looking up at the sky, a large burst of light and colour erupted in the dark winter sky, in a frenzy of pink and red. Another shot up and spiralled into blues, another into golden sparks.

The students watched in awe at the display put on by the school, their faces filled with wonderment. Poe grabbed onto Finn’s hand, as they watched the display. Finn looked over at his boyfriend, at his bedazzled face in ecstatic awe of the show. 

Finn didn’t need to look at the fireworks above him to see beauty, it was already right in front of him.

“Hey.” He yelled over the blasts to get his boyfriend’s attention. Poe looked away, straight into Finn’s eyes, like the world was trapped inside them. The sides of each of their faces coloured by the sudden pink firework. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Finn.” As they kissed under the spectacular explosions of dazzling lights, Finn thought he could never feel as happy as he was now, truly and unconditionally in love with Poe Dameron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, guys!
> 
> I have more fics planned, but I might have some extra one-shots set just after the dance.  
> Possibly some more in the scope of mature, or even explicit, fics.
> 
> If you want to find me on tumblr, I'm kylo-rad.


End file.
